Tortura
by EvyNery
Summary: Mas de tres años con el mismo problema, mas de cientos de pensamientos recorren su mente con tan solo estar cerca del chico fantasma, mas de miles de momentos en que por poco revelaba su secreto. Y sin duda la mayor duda siempre la seguia, Como es posible que este enamorada de su hermano adoptivo? Y de su forma fantasma!
1. Chapter 1

Tortura

"Por que no mejor te vas?" Gritaba furioso el Moreno "Solo arruinas las cosas!"  
"Crees que si pudiera, ya lo habria hecho?"  
Era la quinta vez en esta semana que discutian, y eso que apenas era Miercoles, cada vez que ambos chicos se encontraban solos en casa por que los adultos estaban ocupados en su trabajo siempre empezaban a discutir por cualquier tonteria hasta que uno de ellos se pasaba de la linea, que la mayor parte de las ocaciones era Danny. Ha sido asi desde que Remi fue adoptada por los Fenton, no habia problema con Jazz o los padres pero cuando se trataba de Danny, su "chico bipolar" como a ella le gusta nombrarlo (a escondidas de el, claro), las cosas se ponian amargas. Era como si el primer dia en que ellos se vieron se habian proclamado enemigos, lo cual para la castaña era una total tortura.

Danny no sabia que cada vez que ambos discutian, el Corazon de la chica se hacia pedazos, con cada insulto se sentia inutil, con cada mueca de odio si vida se encogia y con cada "_Te odio" _su mundo se venia abajo. Desde ase mas de cuatro años, antes de que se supiera la verdadera identidad del chico fantasma, Remi estaba totalmente enamorada de el, llamenlo Tabu, pero a ella no le importa lo que opinarian de ese sentimiento. Ella ya estaba enamorada antes de que se supiera su identidad y antes de ser adoptada por su familia, al saber con quien iba a vivir su vida se volvia a iluminar, pero ante la Mirada de desaprovacion y despues de entender que su amor platonico era ahora su _**Hermano**_ se vio obligada a olvidar su manera de quererlo.

Todo parecia funcionar, tanto que duro asi por el tiempo que duro viviendo con los Fenton, todo estaba bien, todo iba perfecto, mientras que Danny era humano, pero en los momentos en que aparecian fantasmas a "atacar" ,por que realmente lo hacian para desaburrirse, y se transformaba en Phantom todos sus intentos se iban a la basura y de Nuevo tenia que soportar con esa cruel tortura que se hace mas fuerte y la llena de pensamientos indevidos hacia el chico fantasma, al ver esos bellos ojos verdes llenos de vida, ese cabello blanco como la nieve y verlo volando salvando el dia la hacia querer morirse e ir a su paraiso donde eran solo ellos dos. Ni sus compañeros ni su amigo saben que debajo de esa cara de amargura hay una chiquilla enamorada en espera de su principe de cabellera blanca. Ha logrado hacer creer a todo el mundo de que odia tanto a Phantom como a Fenton tanto que al mismo chico lo hizo creer, a todos ellos escepto ella misma.

El unico lugar donde podia desquitarse y dejar salir esos ahogantes pensamientos es en sus sueños, ahi no habia nada a que temer ni nadie que la criticara por pensar de manera "enferma" hacia su hermano, por que ahi no es su hermano, todo es como hace años pero mejor, solo ellos dos, en su paraiso, en donde merece estar, con su amor, que siempre la protegeria y donde podia decir sin temor un _Te amo _y dejarse llevar por el momento. Solo eso y nada mas.

Asi ha sido.

Asi debe de ser.

Asi es mejor.

Verdad?

_Dulce y cruel tortura_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Celoso? ¿Yo?

No son celos, solo que no le gusta su compañía.

No es envidia, solo que el ya no recibe la misma atención que antes.

No es odio, solo es que lo prefiere bien muerto.

A Danny no le gustaba que su nuevo aliado a sea el mismo que había tratado de destruir su vida hace tiempo atrás, ni tampoco le gusta que se acerque a la misma persona a la que había tratado de asesinar al pensar que era el. No estaba de acuerdo con Clockwork en incluirlo ni en haberlo liberado pero si lo que dice es cierto y ese extraño artefacto que Remi portaba en su muñeca la hacía tener control sobre Dan entonces no podría haber problema pero simplemente no lo aceptaba.

Odiaba a Dan, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que no podía creer que el era su versión futura en una línea de tiempo alterna. No entendía como era que Remi lo había perdonado, ni siquiera se le ocurría que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica como para hacerla aceptar a semejante villano en su grupo, era suficiente con ellos dos para la misión, mas bien… ¡No era necesario que ella se metiera en esto! Lo unico que importa ahora para el es que Remi vaya con el doctor y que le saquen toda la ectoplasma que se encuentra en su cuerpo y nada mas.

Ya era lo suficiente que Remi se había metido en ese asunto, solo Danny era el indicado para ir a perseguir a Thunder y a sus secuaces por todo el Espacio/Tiempo y encerrarlo de una vez por todas en el termo, o pulverizarlo si es que era necesario. No había problema. Aunque sin importar todo lo que se esfuerce por hacer al fantasma y a la chica cambiar de opinión sobre tal misión y sobre tal nuevo miembro ellos seguían sin ponerle atención a su punto de opinión.

Clockwork dice que Dan es completamente necesario en esa misión y Remi dice que ella iría con él y que se haría cargo de Dan por todo el recorrido sobre todo de que no quería que le retiraran sus poderes.

Y Dan… Dan solo decía que no le importara con tal de estar fuera del termo pero eso no le convencía a Danny, el sospecha que el mayor tiene algo planeado en su muy retorcida y malvada mente y lo pondría en accion una vez que descubra como quitarse del control de Remi, cosa que solo ella puede hacer. Y por alguna razón, esta temiendo de lo que Dan sería capaz de hacerle a su hermana solo con tal de que lo liberara, sería algo cruel y lo presentía, sabía que tratara de meterse en la mente de Remi y hacerla caer a su merced. No sabe cómo ni que hará, pero no le gustaba, ni siquiera las extrañas miradas que el fantasma le dirigía a la chica y que esta se sonrojara.¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

_¿Qué planeo hacer? No es necesario hacer mucho, solo tengo que permanecer a lado de la chica y convencerla de que me libere usando unos pequeños trucos, unas miradas, tal vez una sonrisa… pero lo que si me tengo que asegurar es que el chico se dé cuenta… esto será la cosa mas entretenida que me podría pasar en la vida._


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas de la vida

"¡Vamos chicos! Sera divertido. Nuestros padres estarán ocupados todo el fin de semana. Ademas ¿Qué podría pasar?" El cabello azabache hablaba sin parar tratando de convencer a sus hermanos y vecina a realizar la descabellada idea. Desde el dia lunes de esa semana que los padres de los cuatro amigos les habian anunciado que saldrían por todo el fin de semana en un viaje de negocios por una reunión sobre el nuevo invento caza fantasmas que habian creado, es por eso que la caastaña se quedaría con los jóvenes Fenton durante la ausencia de los padres. Asi que toda la semana, el menor de los Fenton ha tratado de convencer a los demás de realizar una fiesta "inofensiva" aprovechando el viaje y llegar a esta en lo alto de la pirámide social de su escuela, obviamente sus dos hermanos mayores; Dan y Jazz, lo ignoraron incluso su vecina Remi.

"Danny ya te lo dijimos, nos meteríamos en problemas por desobedecerlos y haber invitado a desconocidos a la casa en su ausencia" La pelirroja decía sin dirigirle la mirada al muchacho.

"Pero Jazz, solo iran amigos"

"Ja! Si claro, ya que eres TAN popular" se burlaba su hermano mayor haciendo sonar en alto el **tan **agregando el sarcasmo "Muy apenas tienes a Sam y a Tocker, y si incluyéramos a esos bravucones que te fastidian creo que apenas rebasaras un club de lectura"

"Solo estas de envidioso por que sere mas popular de lo que tu fuiste Dan"

"Eso quisiera verlo" Respondió sin ganas

"Ya verás. ¡Vamos Remi! Ayúdame con los preparativos" En eso, Danny tomo a la castaña de la muñeca sin dejarla responder haciendo que el mayor se molestara. Dan solo pudo quedarse de pie viendo como los dos jóvenes corrian alejándose de su vista dividiendo el pequeño grupo, no le agradaba cuando al menor se le ocurría una loca idea para hacerse popular y mucho menos cuando intentaba incluirlo a el o a su hermana, es por eso que el azabache va por la castaña porque sabe que ella nunca le dirá "no" y sobre todo porque eso haría que el mayor se molestara y terminara enredado en el plan del menor. Y esa no es la excepción.

"Veré que no se metan en problemas" Y asi, Dan se alejo corriendo a perseguir a los chicos dejando a Jazz sola quien solamente miraba cansada y algo divertida al mayor que usaba la misma excusa para seguir a Danny ~Veré que no se metan en problemas~ cuando en realidad quiso decir ~No dejare que Danny se meta con la suya~ porque hasta para ella era obvio que a su hermano le gusta la vecina, se escuchaba extraño pero era la verdad, la chica logra hacer que los dos hombres hagan locuras aunque ella no se de cuenta de eso.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" Y con una sonrisa en el rostro se apresuro a llegar a casa para evitar cualquier intento de homicidio una vez que Dan alcanzara a su hermano una vez que lo atrape.

**Bien, quize escribir algo sencillo y simple ya que tengo por fin tiempo de usar la compu y porque tenia ganas de escribir esto. Por si lo notaron, esto fue un AU. Donde Dan es el hermano mayor de Danny y Jazz, donde ninguno de ellos tienen poderes fantasmas (por ahora), donde los padres de Remi están vivos y viven al lado de los Fenton, Danny aun quiere ser popular, em… creo que seria todo… **Sam y Danny no están saliendo**… em… Oh si, aquí Danny es un chico que por intentar ser famoso siempre inventa ideas para lograrlo que de una o de otra forma incluye a sus amigos (sobre todo a sus hermanos) lo que causa que todos se metan en problemas, pero aun asi Danny es demasiado listo para lograr hacer que la gente lo obedezca. Con Dan por ejemplo, lo que tiene que hacer en caso del que el mayor no lo quiera obedecer solo tiene que ir por Remi, incluirla en sus planes y cuando el mayor se de cuenta… ¡bam! Dan también se incluirá en el plan. La cosa esta asi, Dan quiere-ama a Remi, y mucho, Danny sabe que Dan quiere a Remi, Remi quiere a Danny pero esta enamorada de Dan (lo que nadie sabe) y Jazz sabe que Danny siente celos de Dan porque quiere a Remi y ya sabran ustedes el royo. Esto es todo. No se cuando subiré el siguiente episodio de el otro fic pero será el ultimo de la primera parte. Eso es todo por el año… -mentira- CHAU CHAU**


	4. Chapter 4

Niñero

La vida no podia ser mas injusta, en una noche de Viernes, cuando no quedaban deberes escolares y habia sido invitado a una salvaje fiesta adolecente en la mansión de los jóvenes mas adinerados de la ciudad, cuando podía dejar marca a su popularidad aun después de la preparatoria, no podía. El, Dan Fenton, el mayor de los hijos Fenton, no podía ir a esa tal fiesta ya que, por su muy mala suerte, tenia que cuidar a su insoportable hermanito, a su pequeña prima y a la hija de la vecina. Intento de todos los medios cambiar de opinión a sus padres para que lo dejaran ir a esa fiesta pero como fue antes mencionado, por su mala suerte y porque según sus padres necesitaba tener mas tiempo conviviendo con su familia, no podía ir. Pero Jazz. Ahh Jazmine, la hermana madura y responsable de los tres jóvenes, esta fuera de esa responsabilidad ya que se encontraba en una excursión fuera de la ciudad todo el fin de semana, asi que Dan era el unico que quedaba para la tarea. Seguia gruñendo y refunfuñando ante su desgracia y maldiciendo a su pequeño e insoportable hermano, a su detestable y malcriada prima y… bueno, no es que quiera culpar a la vecina pero TAMBIEN.

Dejando a un lado su humor de perros, Dan bajo de su habitación yendo directamente hacia la cocina, tenia demasiada hambre ya que no ha ingerido nada de alimento desde que le encargaron cuidar a las criaturas, fue cuando recordó que ellos tampoco habian comido, de hecho, no los habia visto desde la tarde en la que los dejo en la sala viendo películas. Pero alrededor de dos horas y media ya no los escuchaba ni hablar o emitir algun otro sonido que muestre que aun seguían ahí. Un pequeño, muy muy pequeño, sentimiento de preocupación llego en el ¿Acaso habrían salido? No, la puerta esta bien cerrada con seguro, ¿Se habran escondido? Moririan si se atrevieran, ¿Se habran metido a el portal fantasma de sus padres? Conociendo a Danny… seguramente. Si a ese mocoso se le hubiera ocurrido llevar a las chicas al portal las iba a pagar muy caro, tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar o acercarse al laboratorio de sus padres ya que aun no tienen definido si es peligroso o no ese nuevo mundo que encontraron, ya estaba imaginándose la peor de las escenas cuando llego en medio de la sala y vio a los tres jóvenes en el sillón. En una escena curiosa.

La televisión estaba encendida y mostraban las escenas de pelea de alguna película de accion, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y las cortinas tapaban cualquier vista del exterior, en el sillón estaban Danny, Daniella y Remi, dos de ellos ya dormidos; Remi se encontraba sentada en medio del sillón, en su pierna derecha estaba uno de los cojines y en ella estaba recostada la cabeza de Dani, en su lado izquierdo se encontraba Danny de la misma manera mas que este estaba hecho un ovillo sujetando con una mano el cojín, la castaña tenia la cabeza ladeada y la mirada cansada por intentar quedarse despierta, a la vez que acariciaba las cabezas de los Fenton, fue cuando noto la presencia del mayor y abrió sus ojos por completo. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que la menor sintió su corazon a punto de saltar y retiro la vista.

"Pense que ya te habías dormido" dijo Remi, aun viendo la tele.

"Me dio hambre. Pero recordé que ustedes no habian comido ¿verdad?"

"Cierto" Ellos dos jamás habian tenido una conversación "completa" por asi decirlo. "Aun asi, crei que te escapaste para ir a esa fiesta"

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron como platos "¿Cómo lo…"

"Todo el mundo hablaba de esa fiesta. Si querías ir solo lo tenias que hacer"

"Pero me encargaron cuidarlos"

"No importa, le habría dicho a tus padres que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, ya que ellos siempre llegan tarde de sus juntas"

"¿Me cubrirías?" la pequeña asintió y el se sonrojo "¿Por qué?"

Ahora era Remi quien se puso roja, esto le pareció divertido al mayor "Pues… porque tu siempre me ayudas cuando Dash me molesta afuera de la escuela. Te la debía, y las otras veces"

Despues de eso solo quedo el silencio, asi que el mayor se sento en un sillón individual que habia a lado de la pequeña mesa, viendo a los tres jóvenes. Paso media hora y el sueño se estaba apoderando de Dan igualmente, cabeceaba cada cinco segundos y quedarse dormido sentado en un pequeño sillón para alguien grande y musculoso como el no era para nada cómodo, Remi enseguida noto esto y se le ocurrió algo un poco penoso.

"D-Dan"

"Mhh?"

"¿Q-quieres recostarte en mis piernas?"

"ehh?"

"P-puedes poner un cojín en medio y recostarte si quieres" Al mayor le pareció extraña la idea pero como estar acomodado de esa forma era mucho mejor que estar todo chueco en el sillón prefirió seguir la idea de la castaña, asi que tomo el ultimo cojin que habia en el suelo y lo puso en el espacio que quedaba entre las piernas de Remi. Era extraño, pero le pareció en verdad como estar asi, sentado frente al sillón con la cabeza y cuello comodamente recostado entre las piernas de Remi, junto con los ronquidos suaves de su prima, los extraños murmullos de su hermano y la suave respiración de la vecina, Dan finalmente cayo dormido.

Al llegar, Los Fenton y los Miller se dirigieron a la sala para tomar un café antes de que recogieran a la hija de los vecinos hasta que al llegar vieron la tierna y curiosa escena (sobre todo tierna) de los jóvenes. Como siempre, Remi era la que hacia el papel de la mayor haciendo que los jóvenes de ambas familias se unan, sobre todo con los hermanos Fenton. Tal vez deberían dejar a Dan mas seguido como niñero..


End file.
